


《蝶》10

by LuiMabel



Category: Haru Lu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuiMabel/pseuds/LuiMabel





	《蝶》10

　　陆定昊是在被扔到床上后才开始晓得害怕的。

　　他瞄了一眼居高临下一脸黑气瞪着他的人，惴惴不安地拽着床单就想退缩：“时候不早了，我明天还有课，不如……”

　　“不行。”林彦俊斩钉截铁地打断他，而后俯身双手撑在他两侧床上，将其困于身下堵住去路——“怎么？你害怕了？”

　　“不、不是……”陆定昊只能垂下眼睛不敢看他，说话都差点咬到自己的舌头。

　　林彦俊看着他在自己身下不敢动弹，连呼吸都那么小心翼翼，就像一只待捕的兔子，莫名地就觉得好笑。这个人啊，容易炸毛却又胆子小，还想在老虎身上拔完毛就跑——

　　林彦俊看着这个小脑瓜上的发旋，故意问他：“你不是想知道我有没有本事吗？”

　　“不！我不想知道……我一点都不想知道！”陆定昊的头都快低到地上去了，自己嘴怎么就那么欠啊，逞一时之威风有什么爽的，保命要紧啊。

　　林彦俊邪气地笑了笑，松开一手去抬他像水晶般精致易碎的小巧下巴，强迫他看着自己：“已经太晚了。”说罢便凑上对方，嘴唇在白皙的颈项上游移，慢慢地释放自己的信息素。

　　陆定昊双手抵着对方胸膛，稍稍推开了些距离，话都说不利索了：“等等！等等……你不是说我们各自精彩……的嘛……”

　　且不说林彦俊平日寒冰千里的气场加上居高临下的姿态让他不得不认怂，就此刻散发出的信息素就足以让陆定昊软了双腿。他觉得自己的脑袋都不会运转了，然而心脏狂跳，血液像沸腾了一般毫无方向地乱撞，连耳尖都冒着热气。

　　“你不也说过让我考虑你一下……”林彦俊湿润的气息落在了他耳边。

　　陆定昊平日的气味很淡，此刻贴近了他的腺体，清新的雏菊甘香萦绕鼻尖，林彦俊从来没像现在这样被吸引过，觉得对方连耳朵都那么可爱，没做细想就伸出舌头一口含住眼前的白里透红的小巧耳垂。

　　陆定昊被惹得一阵颤栗，浑身上下汗毛都倒竖起来。

　　“我现在考虑好了。”语罢便直接把人推到在床上，一手钳着抵在胸前的双手，一手捏着下巴，不由分说就亲了上去。

　　平日里不笑时嘴角下垂的双唇柔软得不像话，林彦俊又咬又啃，灵活的舌头撬开了咬紧了的牙齿，去追逐那害羞的丁香

　　陆定昊显然是第一次，生疏的紧，猝不及防地被吻得七荤八素，差点记不起要换气，双手又被钳制在头顶无法反抗，硬生生把脸憋得通红，只能呜呜咽咽。  
　　  
　　等到陆定昊觉得自己快要因缺氧而厥过去的时候，林彦俊才依依不舍地离开他双唇，重获新鲜空气的人连眼角都是红的，挂着泪花一副可怜兮兮的凄惨样子，激得身上的人又含着他嘴唇舔了半天。

　　陆定昊眨了眨泛泪的眼睛，都没来得及想明白明明之前还对他爱理不理的人怎么突然这样了，便有一手灵活地扯掉他的领带，三除两下解开了纽扣，悄悄伸进了白衬衣里头，窸窸窣窣摸到了一朵凸起，狠狠地揉了一下，激得他一个激灵，连惊呼都夹杂着暧昧的气息。

　　“啊……不……”

　　林彦俊薄唇沿着下巴吻过了喉结来到了精致的锁骨，坏心眼地咬了一口看看是否会碎掉，留下一排牙印，最后停在了粉色的乳尖前，湿润的舌头绕着它打转，未几一口含住，狠狠地吸了一下，继而时吮时咬，原本淡粉色的乳尖被玩弄得肿胀，像红艳艳的两朵娇艳欲滴的蓓蕾，即将盛放。

　　酥麻感如触电般侵略四肢百骸，陆定昊脊椎都是麻的，身子反射性地弓起来，想要逃离这种陌生又销魂的感觉。而一直用抑制剂来度过发情期的人一时之间被对方浓郁的木质香气笼罩，逼得压抑已久的情欲汹涌而至，后穴已经开始淌水，甚至沾湿了黑色西裤。

　　林彦俊见身下的人迷离的眸子染上一层氤氲，双颊抹上了两片绯红，衬得他楚楚可怜，又秀色可餐，显然已是一副动情模样。他把对方的手拉到自己肩上，示意他搭着，便伸手去解他的皮带。

　　“不……唔唔……”陆定昊摇头下意识的想反抗，就又被堵住了双唇，直到感到肩上传来的凉意，被吻的七荤八素的人才发现自己身上被脱得一丝不挂了，才想起来伸手挡住私处。

　　那处的体毛不多，性器更是白净，林彦俊手覆上他的手，带着他重一下轻一下地揉揉捏捏，陆定昊觉得自己就像在自慰般，很快粉色的肉茎便抬起了头，浑圆的顶端可怜兮兮地吐着清液。

　　“你看，这里都变得湿哒哒的了。”

　　林彦俊另一只手来到他泛滥成灾的后庭抹了一把，末了还故意把被爱液沾湿了的尚挂着银丝的修长手指伸到陆定昊眼前，叫他好好看看。

　　陆定昊简直羞耻到想消失，却又无可奈何，被情欲冲击的身子软绵绵的一点力气都没，他甚至忍不住夹紧了双腿，好慰藉一些后穴传来的空虚感。

　　仿佛听到了陆定昊的心声，林彦俊终于放过了他胸前两点和巅巍巍的玉茎，手沿着均匀修长的腿往下滑，光洁如玉的触感让他爱不释手，小腿的线条流畅优美，紧绷着的雪白脚踝处青色的血管凸起。

　　林彦俊便一把抓住这精致脚踝，迫使他抬腿，露出早就泥泞不堪的后穴，粉色的小穴泛着水光，一张一合地瑟缩着，仿佛在邀请他采撷。

　　修长的手指滑过股沟，直接就插入两指，缓缓地抽插起来。

　　异物入侵陌生感让陆定昊忍不住夹紧了后穴想要逃离，一张嘴却全是细碎的呻吟——

　　“不……啊啊……不要……嗯……”

　　“咬的这么紧，还说不要？”Omega的身体天赋异禀，林彦俊毫无障碍地又加入了一只手指，抽插时带出色情的水泽声。

　　“呜呜……不是的……啊啊……”　　

　　醇厚的雪松是催情的药，陆定昊被迷得晕乎乎，只知道原先空虚无比的后穴得到了些许安慰，却还远远不够，扭着细腰想要得到更多。

　　身下的人散发着芬芳，白皙的皮肤因情欲而染上粉红色，林彦俊只觉血脉喷张，下体肿胀得发疼，恨不得马上就插进去好好操弄一番，说话的声音都带着隐忍：“我之前听到了……你说喜欢我。”

　　陆定昊身体被陌生的愉悦感支配，早就分不清东南西北，夹着呻吟胡言乱语：“嗯……我没有……不要……啊啊……”

　　“没有？”作恶的林彦俊手上动作顿了顿，意味深长地问。

　　然而陆定昊的意识早就被抛到九霄之外，只知道小穴像有无数只蚂蚁在咬般其痒无比，难受得紧，想要林彦俊动一动，猫叫般的呜咽里都带着哭腔。

　　林彦俊只好草草地抽插几下后便抽出手指，带出的淫水往雪白的大腿上抹了一把，就解开自己的裤带掏出早已蓄势待发的家伙。

　　他整个人覆在陆定昊身上，粗硬滚烫的阴茎在那抹漂亮的粉红色前徘徊摩擦，一点一点地将娇羞的穴口撑开，腰胯一挺便撞进了纤细的身体。

　　陆定昊炙热的腔壁又湿又软，紧致的甬道紧紧包裹着硕大，像是有无数张小嘴在吸吮，林彦俊舒爽得汗毛倒竖，久未沾荤的他差点被缴械。

　　“嗯…….”不同于手指的傲人尺寸把空虚的小穴填满，陆定昊舒出一声满足的喟叹，双腿自动自觉勾住劲瘦的腰。

　　林彦俊缓了缓便开始卖力操弄，一插到底后又整根拔出，床上的人便被顶的东歪西倒，带着哭腔高高低低地呻吟。

　　“啊啊……太、太快了！啊……不行……嗯哈……”

　　林彦俊置若罔闻，干脆将他两条雪白的细腿几乎折成M字，大开大合地抽插，囊袋撞在臀肉上发出啪啪声。

　　滚烫的肉棒摩擦着娇嫩的肉壁，龟头抵着宫口研磨，抽送时还会带出些许嫩肉，极致的快感像电流般四窜。

　　随着他的操弄越来越多的淫水随着性器流出，把床上都打湿了一小滩。

　　“你还没回答我……”

　　陆定昊根本听不清林彦俊在说什么，只觉得对方的声音格外沙哑性感，不自觉地收紧后穴，把对方滚烫的硕物包的严严实实。

　　林彦俊被夹得头皮发麻，干脆把人抱了起来坐在自己的身上，就着这个姿势肉茎插得更深了，平坦的小腹都仿佛被他顶出了形状。

　　“再问你一次：你什么都没说吗？”林彦俊坏心眼地继续往深处顶弄。

　　擦过某处时，陆定昊惊叫着弹起身子，林彦俊心领神会，掐着他瘦削的腰肢对准那一点狠狠地顶上去又重重地按下来。

　　“啊啊啊……不……慢点、慢点……哈啊……”上面的人被操弄得软了腰，双手无力地撐在他胸口，骑在他身上颠簸得几乎坐不住，延绵的快感不断地刺激着他，连眼泪和口水都不自觉地留下来。“说了！我说了……”

　　“你说什么？嗯？”语罷就是一记深顶。

　　“啊！嗯……我喜欢你……哈……我说我喜欢你……”

　　陆定昊此刻已无睱兼顾自尊或者面子问题，只知道自己马上就要被推到快感的顶端。小穴紧紧咬住了埋在里头的巨根，高热的肉壁突然一阵抽畜，涌出一股温热的液体，粉色的性器也喷出星星点点的白浊，滴在身下结实的腹肌上。

　　“这可是你说的……”

　　陆定昊尚在高潮的余韵中，只觉一阵天旋地转，就被压在了林彦俊身下，脖子处被细碎的头发挠得一阵痒，下一刻便毫无防备地被咬破腺体——

　　“啊啊啊……”  
　　  
　　浓烈的信息素瞬间席卷陆定昊的神经，像是要把他整个人吞噬，脑海里如炸了烟花般，灭顶的舒爽激得小穴一阵狠狠绞缠，连脚背都弓起。

　　陆定昊全身的力气都被抽干，只剩下肉壁尚在痉挛，他手指头都不能动一下，趴在那细细的喘气。  
　　  
　　然而没让他休息多久，林彦俊便舔着他的后颈，一手抬起他的屁股，一手摸上鲜艳的茱萸，撂下一句话便又狠狠地操弄起来——

　　“喜欢我就要让我爽哦。”　　

　　陆定昊只能趴在那拼命地吞吐着在体内肆虐的巨物，优美的蝴蝶骨在瘦削的背部扑棱，哑着嗓子随着身后的人的摆动断断续续地呻吟。

　　“啊！不要了……嗯……哈……真的不要了……”

　　林彦俊看着他白皙的后颈上属于自己的印记，满足地笑了——

　　他哪里是被佛祖点化，不过是被陆定昊点化了而已。


End file.
